User blog:Miscergoo the Cuddlefish/Miscergoo and the Hidden Biome
Chapter 1: Messages Miscergoo pressed the button. He recognized immediately the noises. It was Warpers communicating. Using a salvaged translator, he could tell that they were talking about conquest. Miscergoo: That makes no sense! We signed a treaty with the warpers 5 months ago. Miscergoo spring off of the bench he had been laying on. He swam through the interior of the Cyclops he lived in. Miscergoo yelled into a garbage can and heard a clanging. Soon his cousin, Japeth, popped out. Japeth lived in a tunnel that could be accessed via miscergoo’s garbage can. Japeth was a baby, but a huge prankster. Miscergoo went to a multipurpose room he had been using as a workshop. He had been working on his experiment for months, but it was almost finished. With Japeth’s help, he was able to stabilize the pressurizer. The water flow machines had been leaking, but they could be fixed. Miscergoo put a water proof coating on the interior of the creation and inserted the machines. It was complete. Time to find Five Leafed Clover. Chapter 2: Uniting the Gang Five Leaf Clover was easy enough to find, seeing as he lived in the Ghost Tree in the Lost River. Five Leaf Clover, also known as 5, was a warrior Cuddlefish who Miscergoo was friends with. The next task was to find Celeste and Franklin. They were Miscergoo’s original friends, and the lived near an abandoned seabase. Miscergoo had one more Cuddlefish to recruit. His new friend Joseph was a Cuddlefish who helped Miscergoo and his friends fight for Cuddlefish rights. They used the radio to contact him, and after two weeks, Joseph arrived. (He lived in the ruins of the Vesper.) Luckily, Joseph was able to run into Donojay, who Joseph rode the rest of the way, speeding up the journey. Chicxili, because he was over 300 feet long, said that he would meet them in deeper water. Chapter 3: Diving Deeper Miscergoo: Five! Five: Yes? Miscergoo: Activate Flood Lights! Five: Got it! Miscergoo, Five, and the rest of the Cuddlefish were inside of the Ricochet, a Cyclops that Miscergoo and Five had built with the Mobile Vehicle Bay. Miscergoo had been driving, with Five manning the data board readouts and statistics. Franklin was using the cameras to keep an eye on the perimeter. Celeste was organizing supplies, while Japeth was kicking Joe’s butt at Go Fish. The Ricochet’s main room Japeth: Do you have any sevens? JoHipo: Yes Japeth: Ha! I win! JoHipo: You’ve already won seventeen times. Japeth: That’s because I’m just too good! From the Bridge '' Franklin: Well, Japeth is a killer at Go Fish. Miscergoo: We are approaching the transmission’s origins. The transmission appeared to be coming from the Deep Grand Reef. As the Cyclops entered the Reef, he saw Donojay coming in to join them. Jay: Um. I think the entrance is too small for Chicxili to get in. Miscergoo: You know how to play Umbrella Land too? Everyone but Miscergoo and Five: Huh? .jpeg|Donojay Miscergoo: Never mind. Chicxili: I have an idea. Boom! ''Chicxili fires a fireball, which blasts open the entrance. Miscergoo: That works. The two Leviathans and the Cyclops approach the signal. Franklin: Wait a second. There’s a huge crack in the wall. Jay: We would have already found it... Miscergoo, finishing Jay's idea: Unless someone was trying to keep it a secret. Five: Then lets get Kraken! Miscergoo: Ow Five: Sorry The group entered the crack, and were blown away. What they saw was a cave large enough to breed Titan Leviathans. The cave was filled with what looked like blood root, but much larger and with green pouches rather than red. Then Chicxili heard a huge roar. Chicxili: The One! Miscergoo: Not that meme again! Jay: The One!! Miscergoo: Who The QEP is this crapping “one”? Chicxili: A huge monster. Five: You could’ve said that. The One climbed towards them, it’s arms crushing small vines. The monster was huge, and Chicxili could have fit in it’s mouth. Five: You wanna go, laddie? Miscergoo: That sword of yours is going to do the same as a sewing needle on Media:Chicxili. Miscergoo: He’s right. Media:Example.ogg Chapter 4: Beasts of The Deep Japeth: Hey Hey Hey No one looks Japeth: HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEYHEYHEY HEY HEY HEY! Look at that seashell. I’m gonna go get it for my collection. Miscergoo pulled out a spectroscope scanner and scanned The beast. Miscergoo: it’s a herbivore we should be safe. Japeth, you can go get the shell. Japeth swam out into the water, grabbing the shell. Chicxili: Wait! The one game might be her before but it can’t tell the difference between an animal and plant. It will still eat you. Japeth: Your just jealo…oh... Japeth didn’t even get to finish his naughty word before he was swallowed. Joseph then said something, but since this is PG, we won’t include it. Chapter 5: In the Belly of the Beast Inside of the One’s stomach, it was fairly slimy and sticky. Japeth: Ew this stuff is gross. Ow! Japeth cried out as he burned his flipper on stomach acid. He then looked around and saw tons of stuff. The were three Cyclops, dozens of skeletons, metal, a boogie board, a mini fridge, 12 lamps, a Neptune escape rocket, a case holding a disk that seemed to say Subnautica, whatever that was. There was also portable eggplant generator, and PDA that said it belonged to JackSepticEye, though Japeth didn’t know who that was. All of this stuff was weird, but Japeth did find some shells for his collection and a Nintendo Switch. Japeth could here Miscergoo through the Ricochet's speakers. Miscergoo: ARE YOU OKAY? Japeth: There's a ton of stuff, but yah. Miscergoo: Try to use the stuff to get out. Japeth: Should I take the stairs or the elevator? Miscergoo: The elevator will be faster. Two minutes later, Japeth was out. He swam into the Cyclops and they took off, Chicxili covering for them with fireballs. They whizzed through the vines, and Jo said "I can get so many edits on the wiki by making pages on this stuff." They came to a large precursor base, and Franklin parallel parked the Ricochet, crushing a sign that said "NO parallel parking". Chapter 6: The Echoes of the Past They entered the base, and their breath was taken away. The precursors had at least 30 TVs each hooked up to an Xbox One X. And there also a few super submarine warships, but who cares? They walked around and Celeste remember some old ship design that was never built. The Dragon or something. They heard a voice and saw a ghostly image, not unlike the one the Sea emperor used to communicate. Ghost: The XBOXs are fake. Also, could you free me from here? Miscergoo: Sure JoHipo: I think that ghost is a Sea Emperor! Miscergoo: Great Thinking! lets go They arrived in the room where the prisoner was, and sure enough, it was a Sea Emperor. JoHipo: Hello Joshua the Sea Emperor Leviathan: Hi Using his extensive knowledge of precursor tech, Jo was able to free Joshua. Everyone: YAY! Japeth: So, there is this big monster out there called the One, and we need help getting past it. Joshua: That thing was captured by the precursors long ago, and it broke free. We might use it's hate of them to our advantage. Franklin: Why? Everyone turns around to see one of the submarines activate. Joshua: That's why. JoHipo: RUN!! Everyone is already running JoHipo: I probably didn't need to say that. The nine creatures raced outside. JoHipo: So, Joshua, was that ghost you? Joshua: Yah, I guess it worked. Miscergoo: Sure did Celeste: To the Ricochet!! Chase Scene music plays Miscergoo: I have a feeling there will be a chase scene. Jay: Why? Miscergoo: Cuz of the music coming out of seemingly nowhere. Chapter 7: A Generic Chase Scene The giant submarine came whirring after the Cyclops, firing pulse rays at the crew. A ray hit the bottom of the Ricochet, sending it spinning into a vine. The paneling of the port bow popped off, and sparks started popping inside of the control cabin. Inside, the crew had been sent flying, with the exception of Baby Japeth, who had been inside the mini-fridge, eating away. The others heard a retching sound as Japeth accidently swallowed a chuck of gouda whole, gagged on it and spit it out. The cheese hit the door of the mini-fridge and bounced back, knocking Japeth out. Miscergoo ran back to check on the unconscious Cuddlefish. Celeste took the wheel, but she was too short to see over it. Celeste: I can't see! Franklin: Should I get a barrel, or do you want me to describe it to you? (anyone get that joke?) Celeste: Shut up, Legolas. The Ricochet zoomed away, and Japeth farted absent-mindedly. They shook off the submarine, and all was peaceful, until Celeste drove over a cube, which Chicxili said was called the Reality Warp Cube, and it exploded. Suddenly, Pineapples! (Sorry ASDF reference) The Alien SuperSubmarine busted through a vine, killing it. (RIP VINE lol) Jay: We need to jam its signals with something! Miscergoo: JoHipo! Find something loud and cringey to jam their radar. Jo: AYE AYE! Jo starts searching the internet to find something. Jo: Found Something! Miscergoo: Send It! Aboard the Alien Ship Computer: Receiving Transmissions- Warper 1: Play it. Chapter 8 - Meeting the Happy Cu��️��️lefish The crew exited the Cyclops near a cave. Outside was a creature that looked like this- SORRY WILL ADD IN PICTURE. Creature: Me name BreeF. Jay: Should I eat him? Chicxili: Let's see if he can help us. Japeth: (now conscious but babbling) Uh we being chased by alien boat thing BreeF starts doing that spellcasting thing‘’totally not copyrighted” from Doctor Strange BreeF: Omae Wa Mou Shienderu!! BreeF shoots lasers out of his hands like a f***in anime character The lasers pierce the precursor sub and it explodes, the Ali-A intro still playing. BreeF: … Miscergoo: … Everyone: … Suddenly, a Red Cuddlefish with a flatter than normal head, small eyes and a derpy smile appeared. It said (in a somewhat deep an very derpy voice) "I am the Happy Cubblefish.” Chapter 9: The Cave of the Cubblefish Miscergoo, and the gang entered a large cave. (Not KSD and Jay, they were too big. The happy CuBBlefish led them to the back, and introduced them to the Lost River Company, his merry men. There was the Sea Cactus, who was a cactus, Baby BOOM BOOOOOOM, a pink baby cuddefish, and I will write more Category:Blog posts